Darkness or light Witch will you choose?
by Blackenflames
Summary: Hi,My name is Amber I'm a witch, My past isn't that pretty. Everyone I loved walked out on me,so here i am an Alcoholic. One person tried to help me in the past and I almost believed him...Zero,why? The ceremony is about to start dark or light? Which one?
1. Chapter 1

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**BEWARE OF MISSPELLINGS**

The sign said in bold print **CLOSED**. The bar was closed again! WHAT THE HELL! Hi, my name is Amber, I'm a witch! I'm an addict of drinking, and only 15. "This fucken stinks, its been two days already, OPEN UP!" I shouted at the building. My physic power has been increasing and it came to a point there was no other way to control it other than drinking alcohol or using drugs. My Grandma tried to encourage me to practice using it instead of blocking it…but it was too late. I was at my knees to alcohol…craving it each day, like a vampire for blood. Also I know about vampires and vampire hunters, just to let you know. A level E tried to attack me while I'll was heading back to this abandon house. I didn't know it was following me until it was too late. The vampire pinned me down to the wet grass, licking its lips, but young boy with silver hair, lavender eyes and a man with dark blue shaggy hair saved my life…at that point I found out Zero Kiryu my best friend was a vampire hunter.

I ran away from home when was 6 years old…that explains why I was going to that tilted ugly filthy house. I couldn't stand fighting with my mom any longer or my looser step father. He never accepted me from the beginning, especially when he found out I was a witch…or demon that's what he think. Ever since I was living with them I've have been going to church every day! I never could go out with my family in public because how they were so embarrassed of me of what the neighbors would say.

After I left my parents never bother on looking for me. When I first stayed the night at the abandon house, I kept promising myself that things were going to get better…it didn't though it got worse.

I sat on the cold cement floor throwing some rocks that were on the ground, I looked at my watch it was 1:00 am. I Sighed getting up ready to go to the dump i called home. As I was about to take a step my eyes began to go blurry.

I started to hear voices in my head... in a few moments i was not in front of the building that sold liquor. Instead i was in a dark narrow alley.

From the looks of it... its where they do dealings with drugs...not that i would know anything about that...heh =/ ANYWAYS its by the big dumpster where i throw away the eviden- I mean the trash...you know what I'm gonna stop thinking.

_Hey let go of me! ...(sounded like a little girl in trouble)_

_"But your so cute, that i can just eat you up" The ugly man chuckled. He had blood stains on his clothing from previous of meals. He pushed the little blond girl against the brick wall. He grinned at terror showing his fangs._

_"You..you..YOUR VAMPIRE!"She screamed horror. _

The vision started to fade, I sensed that i only had one minute before the vision becomes a reality. How do i know that, you asked well it depends how long the visions is, if its short than i better hurry up if its long, like an hour, Than it would probably be coming in day or week. Thats what i think... I don't have witch to tell me if I'm right or likely I'll be wrong.

I started to run as i fast is a can to the dark alley waiting to hear the girls scream

I stopped to find nobody here? oh wait it was vision it hasn't happened yet. What do i do? Wait until it happens. I don't have any other ideas but to hide behind the dumpsters. I waited for about minute. **On que**

A little girl just like in my vision started to run into the dark ally panting... She didnt notice the vampire crawling down the brick wall like spider.

"Hey get out the way!" I hollered to the blonde girl. My hands started to fuse into a dark demonic aura. I'm NOT A DEMON I'M A WITCH THERE A FUCKEN DIFFRENCE! quote of the day i thought to myself.

I push the girl to the side since she was paralyze with fear.

"I Really hate vampires" I growled **(A/N don't judge I took this from teen Titians) If you haven't heard of IT YOU SHOULD TOATLLY WATCH IT! =3)**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I said repeating the words that my Grandma taught me. I lifted up my hand and release the dark demonic aura within seconds the blood thirsty monster turn to dust.

I went back to look at the girl. She was laying the cold wet ground "She must have fainted" I said to myself.

I lay my hand on her forehead erasing her memory of me and the vampire. Well at least there's some good perks about being witch. I smiled to myself. I really want some liquor, i thought to myself in disgust. But what else do i got loose to, everyone left me. Even Zero.

Whatever... I don't care.

I started walking back to my rotten home. I came back with two booze. It was enough to get my visions hazy. I want to forget everyone, that walk out on me. I got inside before the rain started to pour. "I'm home" I yelled to no one. I got on top of my dusty mattress feeling pleased with myself from stealing the boozes. I've deserved this I save little girl's life I thought to myself. I laid on my bed gulping down the first booze. My eye lids started to go heavy, I tried to fight my eyes to stay open but...it was too late.

**A/N**

**HA I MADE ANOTHER ZERO LOVE STORY MAUAHAH**

**...I'm sorry I JUST COULDNT HELP! (anime river tears)**

**ANYWAYS REVIEWS WILL DEPEND IF THIS STORIES STAYS **

**REVIEW REVIEW,REVIEW! **

**possiblility that Not everything is what it seems might be deleted 1 from the lack of reviews 2 i'm in a bad writers block**

**Zero: See i told you this would happen!**

**Me: **_**(opens my head, and pulls out a writers block at him)**_

_**Zero: OWWWW**_

**Me: Shut-up**


	2. Chapter 2 She saved me Flash back part 1

**Flash back (The new neigbors arrive)**

**Zero P.O.V**

We've been moving from house, to house, state to country. I can almost say that i've been around the world. You think that i'd be lonely but I have my twin younger brother Ichiru. The house we rented was pretty big, it was in a small town called Kochi. The town was filled with happy people and the houses looked like any perfect family would live there. We arrived at our temporary home, it looked so cozy. There was a blossem tree next to the house. The house was two story tall and was painted white. "I'm getting the biggest room" Ichiru laughed running into the house. I ran after him with a grin in my face. I stopped inside the house the walls were painted a very light blue, the floor was wooden of course.

"I get this room" Ichiru called upstairs. Everything almost seemed perfect...but for how long

**~XXX~**

**First day of school **

**"**Were leaving now mom" I said grabbing my backpack next to the door. Ichiru smiled nervosly out the door. "Have a good time at school, Yagaria will be coming over soon to discuss about your trainings" Mom announanced in the kitchen. "Okay mom" I said before closing the door. We started to walk on the route that lead us to to the bus stop...Ichiru wasnt talking...i can tell it was about the training. "Ichiru?" Ichiru stopped walking and turned his head to look at me..."I dont think i'm fit at being a vampire hunter" Ichiru responded.

"Its not your fault, Ichiru you've been sick lately" I protested. before either of us could say anything the bus was here. The bus door open and an old man with tan skin, gave us a humble smile. "You must be the son's of the Kiyru's, Welcome to Kochi" He smiled shaking our hands. We bowed in respect. "thank you" Ichiru smiled. We took our seats in the third row in the left. "You must be Zero and Ichiru" a girl with curly red hair and gray cat like eyes greeted us."OH your twins?" She gasped. As soon as she said that everyone came over to stare at us...asking random question. Do you have the same thoughts, do we think alike? Do we have the same dreams.? Most of the questions we couldnt anwser. "Now,Now, Leave them be" the bus driver ordered. "My name is Mio by the way" The red head girl popped from behind the seat. Ichiru nodded trying to ignore the girl by looking out the window. "Who lives in that house?" Ichiru pointed to a house in bad condition...the lawn looked as if it had never been cut and the paint was already pealing away. The small perfect town was sure enough to have some flaws i thought. Mio getting her chance to speak to us "Oh thats were this delinquent little ugly girl lives, My mom says not to go near her or even talk to. You see my mom knows everything that goes around in this town. She'll probably visit your family and mostly likely mention about her and her awfully behavior." Mio gossip as if she told this to eveyrone several times.

The bus stopped at the school parking lot and opend the door. "have a great time a school" the bus driver waved goodbye. "I'm really curious about that girl that lives in that house Zero" Ichiru spoke rubbing his chin as if he was a detective. I laughed at his expression, "Me too" I said truthfully. "We should meet her!" We both said together.

**~XXX~**

School was finnaly over, the teacher kept on getting us mixed up...i gave out a load sighed in exhaustion. "It was getting agravating" Ichiru frowned not looking at the road. "Ichiru watch out for cars!" I called out. "Huh" A large truck was driving by fast...the person didnt seem to be paying any attention that was in front of him "ICHIRU!" I shouted.

In a swift moment a girl with jet black hair and saphire eyes riding a scateboard grabbed Ichiru before the truck could hit him. "What the hell are you doing in the middle of rode, Kid" The girl with dark blue eyes stared angrily at Ichiru holding him by the collar of his shirt. "Ichiru" I yelled running across the rode. "I'm very sorry and thank you for saving him" I smiled. "AMBER LET GO OF ICHIRU" Mio called out running towards us. Amber tilted her head at the girl as if she was going to fight her. "Don't you dare hit, Ichiru" Mio pointed at her. She wasnt going to hit him was she? She did save his life. Amber merely smirked "If i was? what were you going to do about it?" Amber challenged. She was obvisoly trying to scare Mio. Mio sweat dropped. "I...I..I'll get my mom and she will find a way to bulldozer your ho..house" Mio stuttered in fear of Amber's cold stare. Amber let go of Ichiru."hmf, Whatever" Amber snapped walking away with crossing her arms behind her head. "Are you okay Ichiru? or is it Zero?" Mio blushed.

"Why did you say such cruel words, she saved my life! in return you say "you'll find a way to tare down her house" Ichiru snarled. I put a hand on Ichiru's shoulders "Don't worry we'll say our gratitude tommorow." I said calmly. He stood up looking away from Mio "Fine"

**~XXX~**

"How was school today?" Mom said in her usual cheerful voice. Ichiru walked upstairs not saying a word. "It's complicated" I said going up stairs after Ichiru. "Wait, freshen up when you come down for dinner we have guest, arriving soon" Could it be Mio's family? Ichiru is going to be very angry if he sees her again. "Hey, Ichiru can i come in" I knocked. There was silent for moment."Sure" I opend the door finding Ichiru staring outside his window. "Thats were she lives" Ichiru pointed out the house. It was the only one house that was tilted. "We'll go visit her tommorow" I assured.

"ZERO!ICHIRU come down WE HAVE GUEST"! Mom hollored down stairs. Me and Ichiru sweat dropped. "COMING" we shouted In unison. We hurried quickly getting ready to come down the stairs. "Finally, meet Kazumi's family" Mom smiled. We both bowed...i think this out of habbit. I took my seat next to Ichiru as always. "Well lets get started shall we?" Father said bring out the meals. "They look so Divine, Mrs. Kiyru"

While my parents were chatting i was praying the Amber would not come up in their conversation. I looked over at Mio giving us a death stare...i think i cant really tell. "hey Mom shouldn't we warned them about the trouble make Amber?" Amber smiled evilly butting into the adults conversation. "Oh yes, Amber, a troublesome child" Mio's mom shook her head. Ichiru gritted his teeth trying not to speak. "How bad is she?" Father asked. "She only gets involves that causes trouble...I saw that child drinking whisky! in the corner of Mr. and Mrs Tsuchi house, stealing food from the gardens, Disrespectful to older adults..."She cares no one but herself" She muttered bitterly. "You should have scene what she she did today Momma" Mio tugged on her moms shirt. "She tried to punch Ichiru but I stopped her" Mio boasted. "I'm very sorry, i should advise you not to let your children associate with her" Mio's mom said. That done it.."THATS NOT HOW IT HAPPEN! SHE SAVED MY LIFE!" Ichiru shout already standing up leaving the table. "I'll go get him" I glared at Mio making her face as pale as snow.

"Ichiru where are you going" I asked catching up to him.

"To visit Amber." Ichiru smiled. I smiled back "Right"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**tHANK YOU GUYS FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY**

**BUT YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW!Review, Review!**

**How was Amber? Is she too Zero? **

**anyays I love yall... I should be really getting back to Werewolves exist**

**Zero: YES YOU SHOULD and QUIT THROWING WRITERS BLOCKS AT ME.**

**Me: NEVER! (Throws block) HYE *Kung fu panda! STYLE***


	3. Chapter 3 Flash back part 2 Breakfast

**(Continueing with the Flashback!) Join us for dinner?**

**Zero's P.0.V**

"Is this the place Ichiru" I whispered walking through the long itchy grass of Amber's home. The house look scary up close, it looked as if a vamires would live here. "I'm sure of it" Ichiru comfirmed stepping on her porch. The door was scratched up with hurtful words...that makes me see why Amber is like the way she is. I looked to see Ichiru biting his lips. "Maybe we should go" Ichiru mumbled. I ignored Ichiru and knocked on the door loudly. "WHO THE FUCK IS IT?" Amber opened the door seeming angry disturbing her sleep. "Oh its you guys? You want me to go apologize to your parents for almost hitting you,Ichiru?" She stared at Ichiru. Ichiru's eyes went wide figuring out it was him that she saved. "No we wanted to come thank you for saving him" I spoke out for Ichiru, he looked at Ichiru _blushing._ "Oh" Amber said a little taken back. "Well...Um don't Mention it i guess" Amber said closing the door. "WAIT" Ichiru put his hand on the door. "What is it that you want Ichiru?" Amber growled."Join us for dinner?" Ichiru blushed."Y..You. Cant be serious?" Amber stuttered angrily. I swear i didnt see this coming...and I'M HIS TWIN!

**~XXX~**

**Amber P.O.V**

Whats with these boys! Have they not heard that I'm a terrible person. "Look, Its best that i dont come over okay" I tried to explain leaning against the side of the door. "Please, we really want to get to know you" Zero persisted his lavender eyes looked at me, basically telling me He's not taking a no. "Okay, didnt you even tell your mommy and daddy that your bringing a stranger over to your house?" I asked. Mio's family probably told them about how awful my behavior is...im not saying that there not true. I'm just saying that its not her business to go around the town telling people "Dont worry about that, come" Zero smiled pulling my arm. "Hey, HEY, no need for force!" I snatched my arm away. "Anyways dinner at your place is over, Your parents is going to be angry if you arrive home late. Don't you have someone to meet anyways besides Mio family" I replied. I had a vision of a man name Yagaria visiting their house "Uh...Yes but...how'd you know" Zero stammered. "Don't worry about how know that" I said Pushing them both off my porch. "Just pray that you parents won't have a fit that you just walked out the house with out telling them were you guys are." I lectured. Ichiru went walking with his head down but Zero stopped giving me an expresionless face "How do you know that" Zero responded. "Like Mio said, its best that you dont associate with me." I turned my back on them heading inside my house.

I walked inside hearing the annoying creaking of the wooden board each step I took. I flopped on the dusty mattress and closed my eyes...Whats with these Twins. Are they trying to hide something? Psh as if they can, I can see the future. Why am i sounding so cocky! I can't see anything if i'm drinking alcohol all the time...the reason i saw that vision because i was out of whisky. I sighed in saddness...Why Mom! what have i had to derserve this? The tears started to roll down my face.I cried myself to sleep like most other nights...even though on the outside I look strong I'm begging for someone to save me.

**~XXX~**

_"So Amber where do you live?" a women with Silver smiled _at me...i think. This is a vision I'm having. _"In a house" Amber said bluntly. The silver hair woman brought out more food. The food looked so delicious I never had any type of real food for a long time._ I looked as if i was having a good time. "_How about you stay for the night, if thats all right with your parents." The woman voluntered. Amber thought about for a moment "Sure" The nice women smiled and went over in the kitchen with her husband. "We can see if there's orphanage near by to take care of her...poor girl" The woman whispered to her husband. The man nodded in agreement. _

The vision or dream was over and i woke up to hear a knock on the door. I tried to ignore the knocking and go back to sleep. "Amber its Zero, I know your in their and i'm not leaving" Zero pounded on the door. I let out a loud groan for him to hear "I'm COMING!" I yelled. I yawned walking to the door. "This better be good, i was- Whats that?" I looked at the basket of muffens. He smiled and walked in the house without permession. "Hey, rude boy! you cant get in someone's house with out asking" I growled. Zero looked around the house with sadden eyes "This is where you sleep" Zero murrmered. I sat on my bed that was next to the window by the kitchen. "Yah so" I snapped. "Where's your brother, did I scare him off" I smirked. "No he wanted me to go visit you to see if you were okay he's sick today" He spoke still dazing off. "Don't you get lonely?" He asked hearing himself echo in the house. "I'm better off alone" Zero didnt say anything and picked a bottle of beer. "You drink?" He gasped. I didnt answer and laid on my bed trying to go back to sleep. "So what" that was my answer and i'm not going to say anything eles.

"Want to go have breakfast outside" He suggested grabbing my arm to get off the bed..."Your not going to leave me alone if i dont" I answered dully. He smiled and pulled me gently. "Lets go" He pleaded

We started walking in silence this was getting akward for me anyways. "No offence or anything but why are you here" I question He looked at me with a confused look. "What do you mean" He asked. "I've been here for awhile and no one comes to Kochi unless there here for something or hiding something." I said looking at him sharply. "Wow your very sharp, What school do you go to" He asked avoiding the question. "Hnmf, Whatever you dont have to tell me, everyone has there secrets that they dont want to tell." I replied. "To answer your question, i dont go to school" I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HEY GUYS THANK FOR FAVORITING but REVIEW! for it to stay **

**Isabel ! thank you for being the first to review! *blows confetti***

**You get a cookie **

**Zero: Are you done... T_T**

**Me: Why do you ruin everything for me**

**Sesshomaru: Enough with the arguing..**

**Me: 0_Owhat! are you doing here Sesshomaru in Vampire knight!**

**Sesshomaru: making sure your not causing trouble.**

**Me: Oh *sweats drop* I havent done anything**

**(EXPLOTIONS)**

**Zero: YOU BLEW UP MY KITCHEN!**

**Me: Sesshomaru SAVE ME!**

**Sesshomaru: *takse out Tesagi **

**Nana: Zero go back to Werewolves exist**

**Zero: Fine *blushes***

**Nana: *holds Zero hands* _smirks _bYE Vampireknighmaniac**


	4. Chapter 4 Flash back 3 Give up on me

_**HA ZERO SAID I COULDNT DO IT BUT I HAVE!**_

_**I POSTED WEREWOLVES EXIST AND DARKNESS OR LIGHT...WITCH WILL YOU CHOOSE?**_

_**Zero: smirks_you still lack reviewrs.**_

_**Me: Throws writers block at him (TAKE THAT)**_

_**anyways Review for this Story to stay.! Or I'll give up saddly**_

_**luv yall to those who favorite BUT REVIEW! *screams through a bull horn** REVIEW!**_

_**Recap:** We started walking in silence this was getting akward for me anyways. "No offence or anything but why are you here" I question He looked at me with a confused look. "What do you mean" He asked. "I've been here for awhile and no one comes to Kochi unless there here for something or hiding something." I said looking at him sharply. "Wow your very sharp, What school do you go to" He asked avoiding the question. "Hnmf, Whatever you dont have to tell me, everyone has there secrets that they dont want to tell." I replied. "To answer your question, i dont go to school" I smirked._

* * *

><p>I gazed at the basket of muffins doing my effen best not to drool. TheY smelled so gooooood! There was orginal muffins blueberry muffins, chocolate chip, sprinkled, muffins with strabbery filling. "Where did you buy these" I stared AT the baskets feeling the smell hypnotize me. "I baked them myself" He said his cheeks slightly blushing. "Really!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the chocolate chip muffin and devoured it! I was hungry and i'm living under poverty. I dont give a fuck about manners! Zero pulled out napkin as if he knew this was going to happen and cleaned my face. Now it was my turn to blush...Okay I'm in poverty but i'm not broken... "Zero" i pouted. "Fine" He sighed giving me the napkins. "So were are your parents" He asked laying the the green grass. I decided to lay down too with him "Dead" I lied. "Lier"<p>

"how would you even know" I replied in defence. Zero looked at me with a gentle face. "I know when someone is lieing" He said. I grabbed another chocolate muffin and started munching it trying not to look at him. "Fine, They Gave up on me" i tried again. It wasnt entirely a lie. He didnt say anything again. I closed my eyes feeling myself starting to drift back to sleep. "HEY ZERO!" I opend one eye and find Mio skipping towards us. "I'm out of her" I growled starting to get up. "No stay" He pleaded pulling my arm..."Whats with you pulling my arm" I sweat dropped.

"Zero!...Amber?" Mio stopped in her tracks. I gave her a smile. "Hey Mommy's lil girl, are you still trying bulldozer my house" I laughed. Mio was taken back of finding me here at the park...I usual dont come out alot only to get food our steal more beers. "Hello Mio, Me and Amber was finishing up" Zero said gently. I was still laying on the grass when he got up. I let out my hand..."Up" He shook his and grabbed my arm to lift me up. Hey he liked pulling on my arm this doesnt make a diffence! We started walking away from the park but of course "Where are you guys going" Mio asked trying to catch to Zero while giving me ...I think a death glare. To me it look like she's constipated. I chuckled at the thought and got a confused look from Zero. "I'll tell you later" I pretend to cough. "Were going to go somewhere that your mommy wont approve...than again just being around me is going to get you alot of trouble" I thought out loud. "Um...I'm with Zero so, she'll wont be that mad" Mio stuttered angrily.  
>"Are you sure about that" Zero asked giving her a serious look. Again i had to fake cough! "You have a bad cough, We should get you home" Zero lied holding my shoulder. Mio glared at us as we got further away from her. Once out of sight i bursted out laughing!<p>

Zero gave a small chuckle. I gave him Wtf and stared at him "Its like this .HA" i said motioning with him. This time i was the only one laughing. Laughing on the floor trying to breathe Zero gave me a smile. "I'm going to bed" I said getting up. "Buts barely the afternoon" He wined. "Fine lets go visit Ichiru" I suggested. Zero thought about it "Unless your parents dont approve of me that's fine" I replied walking away to the direction of my house. "Its not that...I really can't tell" Zero said trying to catch up to me . I was still walking away.. "Dont worry about it" I muttered. Zero was going to say something in protest. "Hey Zero, you need to go home" i warned. There was a group of teenage boys and few girls walking by. "What's going on..." He asked. "I'm sorry i really cant tell" I mimicked. Zero walked away cautionly still observing of what I'm going to do. "Amber, our partner in crime"Ryuu came by with a huge grin on his face. "Do you have what we want, the blue prints?" Akane frowned trying to get this over with. "Give me what i want first" I demanded. Ryuu snapped his fingers and two slutty girls came walking by with there watermelon boobs ...possibility there just huge balloons stuff in their. "Here you are" They smiled cheekishly giving it to Ryuu first. The blue prints were for them to brake into the Bank that was across town, I know how to get in because I'm Physic, or they think i'm genius PSHHH yah right. "We both go at the same time" I replied. In the bag was 20 packs of cigerattes and the other drugs that i dont want to list because makes me feel dirtier, and 12 packs of beer. 1.2.3

I snatched the bag while Ryuu snatched the Blue prints..."I can't believe after 2 months you still dont trust me" Ryuu snapped. I stared at him and smirked "I dont trust no one" I frowned walking back to my house. Zero wasn't anywhere to be found. Maybe Karma was on my side for once...YAH RIGHT!I got onto the wet tall itchy grass to my desereted house. I walked in the house hearing the usual creaky floor board. I set the bag in the kitchen looking for my lighter.

**~XXX~**

**Zero POV**

I left Amber to do her bussiness while i started unpacking the rest of the clothes that were still in the boxes. Yagari was going to begin or training and a boy name Ashleen is going to be joining us. I wonder how Amber will react if i told her i slay vampires...She'll probably burst out laughing. Somehow I kinda feel like i derserved it after we left the park when she asked to come over to visit Ichiru since he was sick. The moments started to replay in my mind:

_"Fine lets go visit Ichiru" Amber suggested. I thought about it but our training for killing vampires is going to start right when i get there. "Unless your parents dont approve of me that's fine" she replied walking away to the direction of her house. "Its not that...I really can't tell" I tried trying to catch up to her . She was still walking away.. "Dont worry about it" Amber muttered. I was going to say something but Amber beat me to it. "Hey Zero, you need to go home" Amber warned. There was a group of teenage boys and few girls walking by. "What's going on..." I asked. "I'm sorry i really cant tell" She mimicked._

"ZERO, YAGIRA'S HERE!" mom shouted down stairs. I rushed down stairs to get out the door. "Zero wait" Mom said gabbing my shoulder. "Yes mother?" I asked. She gave me smile "That girl you were playing with at the park, ask her to come over to dinner. OK" She commanded nicely. She must have saw my wide eyes "Your serious?" I exclaimed. She nodded. "Thanks mom" I smiled widely.

**~XXX~**

I knocked on the door loudly for Amber to hear. "Amber its Zero" No answer...Is she still mad "Amber if your mad, I'm sorry but my mom invited you to come for dinner" I opend the door. I stopped and stare around the house. Everything was broken there was glass scattered on the floor. "Amber?" I started walking towards her slowly and found her sitting in the corner of the bed. "Amber did someone, brake in" I asked. She smirked "Zero, lets be honest who would want to brake into this dump" She croked. She looked angry about somthing I observed the house again besides the glass scatter all around the room, there was cans of empty beers ontop of the bed and on the kitchen counter. "Were you angry? of what i said Amber?" Instead on answering my question. She replied "Zero I cant come over for dinner" The guilt inside me started seep through my heart. "Its not what you said that made me not want to go, its just...I know...what your... mom is planning on doing and i'm sorry to brake it to her but I'm not going back." She sniffled. I was confuse what was my planning to do? And if she did how would she know "She's not going to do anything, Amber, she just wants you to join us for dinner" I said grabbing her into my arms. Amber shook violantly. "Go ask her then...Zero, ask her if she's planning to take me to the orphange" She choked in her tears. Her body was cold...winter was coming soon. She cant stay here, she'll die for sure...Maybe thats what my mom was thinking.

"Zero, Leave, dont put up with me no longer. You cant save me" She uttered covering her face with her bangs. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. She was going to freeze if she stayed when winter arrives. "Your not going to stay here when winter comes" I said thinking she can come sleep with me during the night, when everyone's asleep. She gave me a confused look "And were do you plan on letting me stay, at Mio's saint family" She choked.

I rubbed her hands trying insert some warmth. _"You'll be staying the night in my room"_


	5. Chapter 5 Dark or light? last flash back

**A/N OKAY PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**I HOPE YALL LOVE THIS CHAPTER AND STILL MORE TO COME! depending if i get some Reviews**

**anyways Remembers I need motavation for me to continue...so sorry guys if this story takes to long for an update.**

**Review, My darlings, For faster Updates. vampireknightmaniac**

* * *

><p><strong>(The last flash back)<strong>

Zero was right about winter coming. I extended my hand and watch the snow flakes melted in my hand. Zero had to go do his secret business but promised he'll be right back. "Amber!" Mio shouted. What does the twirp want. Zero isnt here and neither is Ichiru. "What the fuck do you want...Bitch"I growled. She looked at me with terror in her eyes. "I...Know what ...you are" She trembled. That couldnt be! I was careful...There was no way she could have found out. I kept my expression calm "Really and what would that be" I smiled. Mio clenched her fist and kept her head low. "WHAT AM I THEN" I demanded. "A DEMON THATS WHAT YOU ARE!" She screamed. Oh thats it... "I'm a demon to everyone" I laughed. Mio gritted her teeth. "If thats all you wanted to tell -"

"YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. My body frozed at those words "What are you talking about?" I growled. She took a step closer and spoke in a unbelievablely cold voice that caused even me to shiver "I've been watching you Amber, and I want what you have" I turned around and faced her taking a couple of steps closer to her. "Believe what you want, But what you think is true, I wouldnt mess with me" I said my voice sounding not at all like myself. "You'll never have or even anything compare to it, the power that you think I possesed." I continued with a smirk. I brushed past Mio leaving her with her face boiling with anger. As i continued to walk back home i heard the crushing of leaves behind me. At once I turned around there was nothing behind me...or thats what i thought. I fell back with a thud on top of the wet grass. "What the hell get the fuck off of me" I screamed at the man with dirty blond hair and horrible dusty, ripped clothes. His eyes were ruby red and stared down at my neck. "Oh i'm so lucky, I never smelt a delicious girl like you and i taste many girls" He responded liking my neck. Grandma what was that spell you taught me long ago I muttered to myself. AH THINK AMBER! Uh thats too hard. "FUCK I CANT THINK WHEN YOUR ONTOP OF ME" i shouted at this...what is this thing? He puntured my neck with his fangs "V..am..pire?"

"AMBER!" Zero dashed towards the Vampire, punching him in the jaw, he did a combation...of what i think is Matial Arts I cant tell but he was kicking his ass. The vampire eventully loosened his grip on my shoulder and I took this chance to crawl away. A man with shaggy dark black hair and old style country cowboy hat seemed suprise at Zero's actions. I couldnt blame him...I never could even imagine Zero hurting or trying to kill anything. The man finished the vampire off with a long gun. The vampire turned to ashes on the ground. "Amber, Are you okay?" Zero asked lending out his hand. I reject his hand and got up "YOU IDIOT THAT STUPID THING COULD HAVE KILLED YOU" i shouted shaking his shoulders. Zero gave me a stunned **(0_0) look.** "You arent freaked out about the vampire you just witness." He gasped. I gazed lazly at him "Really, no offence i couldnt see you even fighting against a human and you seemed to beat the living shit out of vampire" I stated. Zero still stared at me shock. "Can you stop looking at me like that its irrating me" I snapped. Zero turned to the man that was leaning against a tree smoking a cigaratte. "Yagari, please can she keep her memory"Zero pleaded. I took a step back "HELL NAH, You are not going to touch my mind" I yelled grabbing hold of my head.

"It's not wise for her to know, Zero, She'll probably tell her friends" Yagari informed Zero. I didnt know they were so secretive about this...i gave out a large yawn. "Look I'm pretty tired, and freezing, Can we decide later" I started walking into my house that wasnt the slight bit warmer that was outside. "Do you swear you wont tell anyone little girl" Yagari asked unexpectaly. "I got know one to tell" I answered.

**~XXX~**

I was shivering in my room as i lay in the cold bed. The door burst open and Zero came in with a large coat. "Amber my family is asleep, lets go" He shivered. I nodded still shaking violantly. I tried to get up but my body refuse to leave. "Zer-" Zero took off his coat and put it on me. When we walked out the door, the wind roared spitting out thousands of snow. Walking to his house felt like eternity. He lifted me up his window were the heater welcomed me. I sat on the floor, not know what to do, since this was Zero's room. Zero jumped inside and smiled. "Lets go to sleep" I took the other side of the bed. My body was shaking just a little bit. "Amber I'm glad there's isnt any secrets between us" Zero whispered in the dark. A weird thick of saddness swept over me "Zero, actually, there is something you should know about me" I confessed looking away. Zero gave wondered look and waited for meto continue . "Um...you see, those stuff i knew about what your mom was planing and all those things i guess right" I said my voice shaking. "Yah, How did you know about those stuff" Zero wondered. My teeth started to chatter and it wasnt because i was cold. "You say there is vampires, but do you believe in witches?.

"Witches?" He asked. I gave a small nod. "Why do you ask?" he responded. He tried to keep his face calm and understanding but i know he thinks i'm nuts. "Okay, I'm Physic..."I blurted out. I knew he wasnt able to stay calm. "Than...how come the vampire Assocition dont know about this?" Zero question. "My grandma told me we had no part in being against, vampires, or humans, so basically we stay out in that kind of stuff, well most of the Light witches does." I thought.

"The Light witches? what are they" He asked suprisingly getting intrested in the conversation. This time it was my turned to give him a stunned look. "I just told you i'm Physic and you believe it so easily" I said. Zero nodded "Yes, it makes sence since, You know so much, about how we left dinner and someone waiting for us when we get back" He yawned.

"So what are the Light witches" He asked trying to get back on the subject. "The light witches are basically good balance witches, that have no intentions on fighting unless completely neceassary, unlike the Darkness witchess, that dont care about anyone, there hearts are full of hatred and revenge. Light witches, can turn to dark witches easily than a dark witch changing to light"

"Oh, so which one are" He asked staring at me. "I'll mostly become a dark witch" I said saddly. Everything that happen in my past i cant seemed to forgive anyone. "No you wont, Amber, I'll be their every step in the way" Zero hugged me. "You promise that? That you wont leave me" I questioned.

_"Amber i wont Abandon you"_

**(Present time)**

_That was stupid of me to belive, I wont let anyone in next time. When a person walks out on you, you let them go. Zero I'll give you credit i wont need you to choose which side i pick, because i choose neither._


	6. Chapter 6 We meet again

**Present time (Amber's P.O.V) ~ **

I woke up with a mager headache, my stomache was making turns and thinking of breakfast made me want to vomit. I turned my body so that i lay on my stomache, it sort of took care of the turning of my stomach for the moment. Now what happen yesterday...damnit the thing about drinking i cant remember anything. Nada not a zip...I pushed myself of the bed which i deeply regrett now cause i just fell back on the floor. "DAMN YOU GRAVITY" I pounded at the floor. i crawled to the bathroom and took my usual freezing cold shower. I didnt shiver nor did goosbumbs showed anywhere on my skin. Once i finished my shower...I was about to go get a cigeratte.

**KNOK**

**KNOK**

**KNOK**

I stared at the door, A memory tried to slip through but I shook my head fiercely before i could even manged to think about him. "WHO IS IT?" I yelled at the door. The knocking continued. I flew open the door "What!_Grandma?" I gasped. I gazed at the women her pale skin and her long silver hair that nearly touched the floor. She had a long white flowing dress and blue beads around her neck. "Hi Amber" She kissed my cheek and walked slowly inside. She gazed around the room with not a speck on any expression "This, house has so much negativity" She whispered saddly. She paced around the house looking at the hundrends of empty cans of beers and powder of drugs. "Amber I'm So Sor_" I closed her off. "There's nothing to say sorry, about, i did this on my own, my own fault. there's no one to blame but myself" I interuppted. Grandma gave a sweet smile and gave me a great hug that i gasped. HEY DONT UNDERESTIMATE OLD PEOPLE DONT! I'M BEING FOR REAL! "Well Amber since, I finally found,you We have lots of work to do with your powers and We have to get you ready for the ceromony of "_**The Choosing"**_Oh there so much to tell but first we need to go to Cross Acadamy" She exclaimed grabbing any clothes that seemed clean and shoved it into her bag...Yah i dont know how a bag magically appearded in her hand. And I'm not going to question it cause it hurts my head too much. "Grandma, I'm not leaving" I said stopping her hands.

"Please Amber, You dont understand you cant stay here any longer, theres lots of things_ I have to tell you_" Grandma whispered low as if someone might hear. I tried to protest but in a blink of any eye all my clothes were in the bag "Lets go" Grandma took hold of my hand and pulled me out the house. DAMN THIS STRONG WOMEN!

**~XXX~**

**Zero P.O.V **

I barged through the door and I'M FUCKEN FED UP WITH THESE BLOOD SUCKERS. "HEADMASTER!_" my voice dropped. A girl with jet black hair and pale skin, and she wore a black tank top with faded ripped jeans...could it be_ her_? "Oh Zero, nice of you to barged through my door" He scowled. Yuki rushed in catching her breath. "Oh hello" Yuki bowed. The girl didnt pay attention, she had cold and angry look on her face. "Grandma I'm not attending this school, damit" She spat. The women gave her a sympathtic look "Please _Amber" _So it was her! My body started to loose feeling, I couldnt hear Yuki, or anybody eles beside, Amber. "Well I'm glad your here Zero and Yuki, this is Teressa" The headmaster smiled. He trembled at his words "And this is Amber"

"Okay, Zero and Yuki, this is here, are witches, they'll be staying here for awhile" Headmaster hugged Teressa. The man was too happy for his own good. "For...Awhile?" Amber shot up from the chair.

"There witches" Yuki gasped and rushed over to Amber despite of her cold look. "What can you do?" Yuki asked eagerly. "Uh, i can sorta of see the future" Amber answered slightly worried. Teressa eyes went wide. "What do you mean sort of, Your 15 years old you should have already known that your coming here in the first place" She scolded. Amber didnt answer. "Well than, i guess we have alot to talk about than we thought" Teressa answered.

**~XXX~ **

Third P.O.V

"Well there's only one guest room open though" The headmaster teared feeling so guilty of not preparing another room for Amber. "Its fine, Grandma you could sleep there, and i'll take the coach" Amber decided. The headmaster never thought Amber could be so generous. "Do you have a cover?" Amber asked. The Headmaster sweat dropped. "Um...acually no, most everything that i have is washing, I'M SORRY I'M TERRIBLE HOST!" The headmaster cried. Amber looked at him thinking if he was women or a man. "Thats, fine, do you at least have a towel?" She asked again getting irrated. The headmaster wiped a tear. "Yah but, that won't be_"

"Just give me a the towl, I'm tired already" Amber yawned. The headmaster nodded and left the living room. Amber looked at the furniture, everything was so eligant and fancy. Zero must have it good she thought. Amber dropped on top of the coach and immeditly dozed of to sleep. Zero walked in with the towel that the headmaster gave him. "Amber, I'm so sorry" Zero murmered. Zero unfolded the towl and covered it over most of her body. He kneeled down and watched Amber sleep for a few moments. "Zero?" Yuki asked. He slowing stood up and put back his serious and cold look. "Lets go gurade the night class."

**~XXXX~**

Yuki was doing most of the work as usual,the girls screaming for their favorite Night Class student. Most of the Night class simply ignore them besides, Aido. Yuki took a glance at Zero, He looked very depressed, and seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Yuki still dwelling in her thoughts the girls took there chance to get closer to the Night Class. "NO, I'm sorry You can't go any farther than this." Yuki ordered as poliatly as she can."You just want the Night class to yourself" one of the girls cried out in the group. Yuki continues to push the The Day Class away but fell back to the ground. Amber came outside the School building after discussing about why her physic powers where so poor. She told her grandma she's been using the acholol and the drugs to block it. Amber's grandma was deeply angry about this and had to go to her room to meditate.

"Yuki, right?" Amber asked in her normal cold tone and let out her hand. Yuki looked up and saw it was Amber, she gave out smile and took her hand. She pulled Yuki off the ground while the Night class just started arriving. "Whats going on?" she asked getting deeply annoyed with The KYA SHIT!. Amber gazed at the group of girls and some boys screaming out names. "The Night class is here" Yuki answered as if that answered everything thats going on with the screaming. Amber clenched her teeth, trying not scream but too late. The fact she's sort of in a hangover the screaming was giving her an enmourase headache."SHUT THE FUCK UP I CANT HEAR MYSELF THINK, DAMIT." Amber yelled over them. The Day class girls went dead silent as if this was another girl that took the personlaity of Zero _but, much, much worser. _

The Night Class walked out there building and the silence hit them. "Ladies, why are you so quiet?" Aido asked the thousasnd of girls. None of them said a word and decided to walk away with tears in their eyes. "Is she in the disciplinary committie?, If she is i prefer Zero way more, now" The curly blonde girl wined.

* * *

><p><strong>WE ARE BACK TO AMBER'S POV!<strong>

I walked off leaving Yuki to take care of those idiots. I was surrounded by trees and it took me a couple of moments to realize i was LOST! I HATE THIS PLACE! I never wanted to see Zero or anybody. Is THIS KARMA FOR STEALING THE BOOZE! I SAVE A KID ARNT WE EVEN! "SCREW YOU KARMA!" I screamed throwing a large rock. My eyes began to go blurry and my leg gone weak. I fell on my knees and watch the visions play like some Movie.

_KNOK _

_KNOCK_

_"Amber there's someone i want you to meet?" Grandma smiled at me getting up from her chair to answer the door. _

_"Amber, this is Mio, my new apprentience, she's a witch just like you" Mio smiled like a fake angel hiding her demon tail. Amber stood up at once. "What the fuck are you doing her Mio?" I cussed at her. Grandma look at both of us and stopped at me. "Amber, behave, I can see you have a deep hatred for her but you must get over that if you want to be a Light witch._

I rubbed my eyes and feeling the angry boiled up in my body and to make it fucken worse Zero was infront of me. "Are you alright?" Zero asked. He's not the same as before, He's more serious. Not the gentle, one i grew up with. But watever why do i care, I change to... I ignored Zero's question and lifted myself from the ground. "Where's Terressa" I hissed. Theres so much anger in body, that my magic seemed to flow with it. I know this because the wind started to pick up much faster than its normal rate. "She's in her room still. She doesnt want to be disturberd_Amber!" I left him talking and started walking to where i think the school is at...i think. "Your going the wrong way Amber" Zero responded walking the other direction. Does he expect me to follow him. Yah right... I stormed furiously still thinking of Mio being a witch. How the Fuck CAN SHE BE A WITCH! I havent scene her since she slaughtered her own family...Yah sorry for not mentioning that. Mio had gone beserk after telling her she could never be witch with powers. She's like that girl from the Powerpuff girls, you know the rich kid who gets whatever she wants with her daddys help. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a tug on my collar. "DIDNT I TELL YOU YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Zero shouted. Did he just shouted at HELL NAH."How about, YOU WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF, IF I GO THE WRONG WAY, I RATHER GO THERE THAN WALKING WITH YOU.!" i snapped back. Zero fell silent. "Hmf" I turned my back and continued walking the wrong way. Yah you may think i'm being stupid BUT I HAVE MY DAMN PRIDE. In suprise Zero dragged me by arm to the other direction. "Zero LET GO!" i shrieked trying to use the heels of my shoes to stop but it only cause dust. "You've changed Amber" Zero answered.

"PFFT, I wouldnt be talking" I replied back.

**~XXX~**

We arrived back to the building and it was already dark. Yuki must have had to do all the gurdian stuff all by herself...poor Yuki i acually felt sorry for her to deal with those BAKA'S. Once Zero let go of me. I smacked his hand" YOU JERK!, My fucken converse are torn up now"! I complained. Zero stared at my shoes that are so damanged that the whole heel fell apart. "Its your fault you shouldnt have done that? When i was leading you back to the Day school Building" He spoke bluntly, which irrated me more. "Just take me to my Grandama, I need to talk to her" I hissed. He walked away ignoring me. "I really hate you" I spat. Begining to walk off in the other direction. "Dont make me drag you" Zero called out.

"Your the one walking away!"

"It means to follow" He motion me as if i was an idoit. Okay now I know what changed...ZERO IS A FUCKEN JERK! I slipped off my shoes since they were torn apart better word there shredded. I started walking keeping a pace that was at least 9ft away from Zero. Occasionally he would look behind to make sure i was following him. There was a long silence but I got nothing to say to him so I let the silence continue. "Amber, What happen when I left?" Zero asked breaking the silence. I looked at the ground, I didnt want to talk about this...anything but the past. "Nothing, the usual, just how you left it" I grinned a fake smile. Zero paused before opening the door to the headmaster's office. "Amber, I'm sorry for leaving you behind, It wasn't my intetnion to leave you _alone...in that house again."_

"ENOUGH, I'M SICK OF PEOPLE SAYING THERE FUCKEN SORRY, THERES NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT! Zero! Whats done is done!" I retorted. Zero stood still shock at what i said.. I pushed him aside and open the door and and saw my grandma talking to Kain Cross. "Grandma we need to talk" I sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW**

**THIS Kinda the longest i ever did STAY TUNE FOR**

**DARKNESS OR LIGHT!  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS I'M GONNA POST A THEME SONG FOR DARKNESS OR LIGHT SO HERE I GO**

**LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST! by Linken park I think it fits for it Any other song ideas for Werewolves Exist, send me the lyrics and I'll post it as one of the Theme songs =D**

_**I dreamed i was missing you were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen, because no one eles cared**_

_**After my dreaming,**_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here?**_

_**[So if your asking me, I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes forget the wrong i done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**And dont Resent me**_

_**And when your feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest!]**_

_**Dont be afraid **_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect, but neither have you**_

_**[chorus]**_

_**Forgetting **_

_**All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone eles can come save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**I can't be who you are**_


	7. Chapter 7 Another offer

"Oh hi deary, whats wrong, there's a deep dark arua around you? Are you not having a good time" Grandma asked giving incenont confused look. I gritted my teeth feeling this bomb of magical powers inside of me. Instead of demanding her what she has to do with Mio "I need a smoke" I replied, ignoring the confuse glances from the group. I pulled out all the drawers and opened all the cabinets...STILL NO LIGHTER! "Amber, smoking, disrupts your powers and Phsyic visions" She lectured. I dug into my pocket tugging the box of cigerettes out. Grandma kept on talking to me,but i couldnt hear her. All I can hear is my heart racing and my powers ticking. Out of fustration I got a paper towel that was on the kitchen coner and twisted it and dipped into stove of fire. Once the cigertte was lit i inhaled . The annoying ticking has stopped but..."AMBER DONT YOU HEAR ME AT ALL" My grandma shouted infront of my face. I turned my head and exhale the smoke. "sorry what?"

"THAT DOES IT AMBER, I'M TIRED OF THIS ADDICTION!" She snatched the box and in the palm of her and the box fell to ashes. I stared at the dust in horror "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" I shrieked. Grandma clapped her hand as the ashes fell to the floor. "Amber, you cannot rely on drugs to control you powers. Or have your powers control your emotions." She continued.

"Grandma just give up already, We all ready know where i'm heading, it's best to not get attached to me before you get yourself hurt" I warned dragging the chair to sit down. "I know how to bring you back to the light if you'll just let me help, there's this girl whose just lik_" I stopped her right there and gave her an intence glare. "Me and Mio are nothing alike, She's wasnt a witch to begin with" I inturupted. Grandma sat on the chair infront of me "So you saw Mio already, i thought you guys would have a bad past"

"Mio's a witch?" Zero eyes went wide. He gave me a look waiting for an answer but i simply ignored him wanting my own question to be answered. "Grandma if you knew how much i hated her, why the hell are you going to bring her here?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She folded her hands and gave me a small smile, and and lookd at me with her light gray sparkling eyes. "Amber, I knew from the very beginng how much you despised Mio and your mom, and that is why there going to come _visit__!" WHAT! my mind exploded. I shot up from the seat, and dashed out the room, leaving a big slam on the door

This was stupid from the begining, I'm not going to speak with them especially that _women. _I went down the hallway and looking for the long stairs that led to the exit. I kept on running through the hallway but i still couldnt find the exit. WAS THIS SCHOOL SOME SORT OF MAZE! FUCK HOW DO THIS STUDENTS GET AROUND? I was out of breath and stopped at window slidding down to the floor. I lowered my eyes feeling something moving in the shadows, at first I thought it was Grandma. No, this was someone eles, she was dressed in a silky long black dress, V cutted showing alittle to much of her front. Her hair was darker than mine. "My,my, my, Amber, you've grown-up the last time i saw you" She smiled a tight grin. In shock i notice a boy with green eyes and black spikey hair and emo-ish long bangs he had baggy ripped jeans and a gray t-shirt, coming out from the shadows in the wall. "Who the hell you are?" I asked pulling myself from the ground.

"I'm your aunty, Birdy, I was there in the hospital when your mom was giving birth" She put her hand in her chest giving a fake gasp. "I wish i could've been there when you were growing up, but today is the present_and I would like to make up for all those missed years" She said her voice sounding alittle to sweet for a girl covered in black. She came to me in a quick speed and suprise me with a huge hug. "OH, wait almost forgot, This is one of my friends's son Damen, He's awfully serious, it just drive me mad" She growled her eyes glowing bright red. The whole scene was obvisoly fake, hey i'm not stupid! They think i'm gonna join there group just because there gonna be warm and fuzzy with me.

"Look ...uh..Aunty Birdy, I dont care if you were never there for me, too be honest i'm glad, so quiet the fake tears and squelling. And what do you want with me, you wouldnt have come if you didnt" i snapped. Damen turned his head towards me with his mouth hanging. Birdy pushed me away giving another try with fake river tears "All i want is you to get to know you, start a bond or something...I thought you would be happy to see me again" She sobbed. I gave a small dark chuckle and narrowed my eyes at her. "Why would i be happy to see someone i never met or better yet have bond" She gave large frown showing her true age, behind the many make-ups and powder she was hiding "hmf, so you arnt as stupid as your Grandma Teressa, Well i'm here to give you big offer in becoming a dark witch, I'll tutor you many powerful spells, that would have humans and even vampires down to your knees" She offered lending out her hand that had purple star tattoo on in. I took her hand and folded it. "No"

She gritted her teeth for awhile and shot out smile "No matter, its already made up, you looked as though your far from being pure. I doubt that even old hag of your grandma can help..." She lowered down her face inches from mine. "You are the same as me, Amber, i know how it feels to be betrayed . forgotten Abandon. by the ones that say they will a be with you know matter what... most times its the light who shows us sadness and hate" Slowily she dissapeared blending with the shadows.

**~XXX~ **

I gazed outside the window, silently think over what Aunty birdy told me. She was right about one thing i was far from being pure. Although my mind is saying to give up and join her, but my heart is saying _she's covering up the truth._ I think i'm gonna listen to my stone heart. :) The bottom of my feet started to hurt, I didnt notice how long i was stand or how long i was stareing outside. I finnaly looked down below feeling this weird feeling someone was watching. of course i had to be right. Zero was looking up towards me.

_I wondered if he saw everything..._

_He shouldnt care what i do...or choose_

* * *

><p><em>AN SORRY FOR THE DELAY...eh i'm kinda still in writers block for werewolves exist...i'm trying to think of some more ideas but intell try to enjoy this chapter of darkness or light_

_REVIEW _

_PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW_

_AND I SHALL GIVE YOU ZERO WITH NO SHIRT_

_FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	8. Chapter 8 How Mio became a witch

**A/N It's been while since i update this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and and leave a review I'm still posting chapters for it just not as frequently as the others. ****Amber's personality is something i want to get right (; Anyways don't forget to review **

**LOVE YALL **

Recap I gazed outside the window, silently think over what Aunty birdy told me. She was right about one thing I was far from being pure. Although my mind is saying to give up and join her, but my heart is saying she's covering up the truth. I think I'm going to listen to my stone heart. :) The bottom of my feet started to hurt; I didn't notice how long I was stand or how long I was staring outside. I finally turned around feeling someone was watching. Of course I had to be right. Zero was looking at me angrily. He shouldn't care what I do...or choose

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" He growled. He looks like Zero but he isn't Zero. I wonder what happened to Ichiru. They get into a fight or something. Right now I would rather see Ichiru than him. At least Ichiru didn't promise me anything.<p>

"Don't know" I answered honestly. I turned around walking away. I didn't get that far, since Zero jumped right in front of me. I tried to go around him but he let out his hand for me to not go any further. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing stopping you from leaving" He rolled his eyes. The Zero I knew didn't roll his eyes, well not like that anyways.

"Zero move. This isn't a day to mess with me" I seethed. The magic inside me was ticking again and I didn't have any of my smokes.

"Then tell me what happen. How is Mio a witch all of sudden?" He questioned.

"That's all you want to know?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then you'll move aside and let me leave?" I pressed.

He took a long moment to respond. "No" This was aggravating me. I don't belong in this school or humans for all I know.

"Then I'm not telling you anything" I responded turning away to find a different exit.

"Even if I let you pass through, where you going to go anyway, back to that dump you called home" He snapped.

"Wow you sound just like Mio. You guys would have gone along great. Maybe when you see her, you guys might even become BFF" I said sarcastically, continuing to walk away.

"Amber I didn't mean-"

"Sure you didn't. You said I changed but I've stayed the same. You're the one who changed most of all. Now I can already tell that you're never going to go back to the person you use to be. Am I right?"

"Yes but your still not leaving" He said coming closer to me than he should. He was close enough that I can feel his breath on me.

"Really? You think you can stop me from leaving." I rolled my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tight. "Amber, I didn't forget you" He whispered quietly.

"I just couldn't go back to that town. It brought awful memories" He responded so sadly that I forgot why I was mad at for the moment.

"So I'm guessing we both have secrets we kept over the years" I sighed.

"Yah I guess so" He chuckled lightly. He slowly released me, thinking that everything was okay now between us.

"But I still can't stay here" I reminded him. I hate to admit but it was nice to see Zero one last time but the situation has changed.

"Why not! You can stay here and your grandma Teresa can help you with your powers." He said gripping onto my shoulder in case I try to make a run for it.

"You think it's that easy?" I growled

"Controlling your powers is going to take-"I pushed myself further away from him.

"That's not the issue! The issue is I'm heading toward darkness!" I nearly shouted. He stared at me with deep confusion.

"Remember what I said about Light witches and Dark witches." I said hoping something would click in that silver head of his.

"Yes, I remember, what happens if you turn dark" He asked.

"Her powers will be nothing but destruction. She'll bring shame to herself and _we'll never see her again_" Grandma murmured at the end.

"Wait what?" Zero exclaimed causing the hallways to echo.

"I think of it as segregation. Bad people with powers stay together and people with good powers grouped together." I shrugged.

"No Amber, We just don't want to risk our people getting tempted by the dark. And it's not segregation were not Racist!"

"It kind of sounds like it" I muttered.

"How about this Amber, we take this one step at a time" Grandma thought

"What do you mean?" I said in confusion.

"I mean we'll start everything bit by bit, First we'll get you started at school and then well further down to harder challenges"

It sounded okay but I don't think I can handle meeting my mom…I just can't face her. All the things she done to me physically and emotionally, I just want to scream and beat her.

"Amber at least try" Zero nearly pleaded.

"Fine" I sighed. I don't know why these people are so persistent. Zero let out of sigh of relief and so did Grandma. I turned toward Grandma Teresa.

"How did you make contact with _her_?" I sneered.

"It wasn't that easy since she's really against all witches in general" Grandma responded, her expression was sad it almost made me want to cry. I can't believe she bore a child so evil and claims she's not a witch because of her stupid new husband. _Susan Fawn I will and always hate you. _

"Come child let's get you something to eat" Grandma gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks" I smiled in return. Zero followed along opening the door for the both of us. Zero was the one to cook the dinner while the headmaster left to go somewhere. Okay I'm going to put it like this; I don't care whatsoever about not eating around people. If I'm hungry I'm going to eat simple as that. Zero cooked pork, rice, and baked warm buns. It didn't take me long before asking for seconds. Grandma joins the meal and when she finished as much she can eat. She left and went to sleep. I was tired too and I could be rude leaving Zero with all the dishes…but I'm not. I'm mean, cold and bunch of other stuff but I'm not rude unless you've been rude to me first. I picked up all the dirty plates stacking them up into one pile. I cleaned up the table throwing away the bits of food my Grandma. Once we were completely alone I already knew what Zero was going to ask…you don't need a physic to figure it out.

"Are you going to explain how Mio's a witch" Zero asked picking up the dirty plates and washing them in the sink. I found a clean white rag hanging on the metal hoop racket and decided to dry off the plates.

"Yah, where to begin on that" I thought.

"Was it after I left?" He asked. I nodded my head it was right after he left me. It was the day the Kiyru's have gone missing.

"The few days when you were gone, Mio has been stalking me. Wherever I go she goes, even to the places her mom would forbid. At one point she even ask to be my friend. I wasn't stupid I told her myself that all she wanted was power. When she finally couldn't take it anymore she went searching for witches or I guess she went witch hunting."

"Wait that doesn't make sense she wasn't born with witch powers, how did she even become one?" Zero question as he poured more soap to the sponge.

"Well that's the thing, you don't have to be born with witch blood to become one, and all you have to do is find one. Like a vampire bites a human. The only difference it's not that simply to just become one of the witches."

"So how did she do it?" He asked.

"I think she met with a dark witch and begged to be one of them. The thing with dark witches they want some sort of commitment, a way for you to not back out. Once you're in you can't turn back." I said drying the last white plate. I leaned against the counter poking my prune fingers.

"So what did she do to show her commitment?"

"She poured gasoline to her mother and father bedroom lit the match and burned them while they were sleeping" I murmured.

"What! She killed her own flesh and blood to become one of ya'll? Zero exclaimed.

"Yes, if that's how much she wanted it." I shrugged.

"Wait you never explained how they get the powers" He noted

"They don't…they steal the powers."

"Steal?"

"They strip someone from they're powers and hand it to the mortal. The formal witch becomes human and Mio becomes an almost full blooded witch."

"Why almost?"

"She won't be able to do much of the ceremonies as a regular witch could do. You don't need just witches' powers to do it; you need to have also a line of ancestor of witches." I responded. Zero didn't ask any more questions after that.

"So why did you leave?" I asked. Zero bit his lip tight not wanting to respond.

"Where's Ichiru?" I continued.

He was about to turn away and leave but I wasn't going to have it. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. He didn't even turn back to look at me; he just stood there.

"Zero tell me what happen. It's only fair." I growled. Lastly he turned around and looked at me his. His eyes were full of sorrow and despair.

"_Ichiru is dead_"

WHAT! This can't be .! That can't be true! Not Ichiru… If anything were to happen to him I'd be always there. Why would anyone try to hurt him! Tears were beginning to stroll down my cheek. My eyes were so blurry from the tears I didn't if even notice that I was bawling on Zero's chest.


End file.
